


Smashed

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [51]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Smashed

It had been so quiet in the Warren lately. Azazel was… suspicious to say the least. It was never a good thing when the Warren was too quiet. Even Slaughter didn’t whimper when he walked past and little Killing just stared at him if he drew near. Even Savathün spoke softly to him. Astra, of course, didn’t speak to him at all. He preferred her biting and hateful. The silence was not preferable.

He paused at the end of one of the corridors and idly fingered his mustache. Two of the doors were unbarred and open. That whelp Aten’s door had remained closed and locked since he’d been run off but today it was open. The door across the hall from it was open too. That was where Astra preferred to lay. Azazel hummed to himself in thought. He was more than idly curious but was he curious enough to risk being yelled at? Astra could say some _very_ rude and crude things to him. He definitely deserved it but that didn’t mean he liked it.

His curiosity was too big for him.

He carefully walked down the corridor. Astra’s door was closed still. He peeked inside Aten’s old room. It was empty but books had been strewn out on the bed, left haphazardly like they’d been in the middle of being read. He closed the door so the latch touched the door frame but didn’t let it close entirely and went to the other room across the hall. He liked to check in on his nest often now since he knew what Astra was up to. He didn’t appreciate her stealing his children away. They were _his_.

The door was ajar and he gently pushed it open. Astra was standing there, her pretty, red, hair done up so he could see the curve of the back of her neck, a hand on her hip, looking at her nest. She heard the door open and looked back at him. “I won again,” was all she said and Azazel looked past her.

The nest was in shambles. The two eggs that not even yesterday had been sitting happily and glowing were gutted and empty. But not like they’d hatched. They’d been _smashed_.

Azazel lurched into the room and shoved Astra aside to stare down into the nest. Two black creatures were curled inside the ruined eggshells, their eyes staring up at Azazel. One smiled and their mouth was full of teeth and light. His eyes _burned_ and with a gnarled hand coiled magic around their hardly corporeal forms and obliterated them back into shadow, ichor, and muscle. He whirled to yell at that dumb bitch who’d let those _things_ in here but she wasn’t in the room.

“Astra!” he bellowed as he slammed the door open, his eyes smoking rage, the branches of his antlers curling into knots and thorns.

“You don’t have to yell,” she said and was just standing there in the middle of the corridor with Killing in her arms.

“You,” he advanced on her, crooked finger out accusingly.

“Careful Azazel,” she cooed. “Wouldn’t want you hurt the baby,” and she glanced down at Killing.

It stayed his hand if not his fury. “You- _you_ — cunt,” he finally spat out. He knew better than to touch Savathün’s child. Astra, he could get away with but Killing and he would find out why you did not mess with a stitch witch. Even he could appreciate her power.

“Sticks and stones fuck face,” she said nicely with such a cute smile. She was far too pretty to be as wicked as she was.

“You will regret this,” he snarled at her.

“Bring it. I’ll just win again,” she kept smiling.

“Astra, can we go back to our stories?” Killing asked her. “I don’t like him,” she turned away from Azazel.

“Of course. He’s an icky boy anyway,” Astra sneered in his direction and stepped to the side back into Aten’s old room. The metal door closed and after a few seconds the mechanical lock clattered into place. Azazel was left there, seething, furious, wanting to wrap his hand around her throat but knowing if he did Astra would use Killing like a shield and any pain he accidentally gave to Killing Savathün would repay a hundredfold. All he could do was stand there in his impotent fury until he finally let out an enraged roar and stalked down the corridor into the darkness to find something else to kill.


End file.
